


BF stands for Best Friend or Boyfriend?

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sho and Satoshi have been good friends since they were teenagers and together as lovers since they finished university. They know each other almost all of their lives. Satoshi never doubted Sho's love or feelings, like the latter never did his. It may be the clear night sky, reminding Satoshi of his hometown, or may be he's just being emotional but he felt curious... When they were university students and lived together in a small apartment in Tokyo, Sho would leave small notes, signing them always as his bf. What did that bf stand for? Had it ever changed its meaning and if yes, when?





	BF stands for Best Friend or Boyfriend?

 

“Hey… wake up… your neck will get stiff, if you stay like this…” Satoshi frowned a bit before he opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light that suddenly was too intense for them. “Did you plan to sleep on the sofa, Satoshi?” the same voice reached his ears again but this time, he didn’t frown; he just smiled.

 

“Hmmm… Maybe…?” he muttered almost in a whisper. “Carry me?” he had already stretched his arms up in the air. He knew he was not a kid anymore; he knew the other wasn’t one of his parents; he also knew that he wouldn’t say anything and just do as asked. Satoshi was like this only when the other had stayed at his office for too long, making him miss him. He wanted him to know how much he missed him… or maybe he just wanted to feel close to him as soon as possible, as _much_ as possible… “Please…?”

 

When Satoshi felt two strong arms holding him up in the air, he could only smile, letting his head rest on the crook of the other’s neck. His smile became even wider when the familiar scent of the other’s cologne reached his nose. It was attenuated because of the long hours of work but it was still there. He loved this scent… it reminded him of his beloved sea… but above all, it reminded him how much the other loved him… because it was him who had bought this cologne as a present, seven years ago.

_“Because you make me feel peaceful and calm… you help me find myself… just like the sea… I hope it can bring you a bit of this calmness in this new chapter of your life!”_ was what he had told him shyly as the other was opening the small box. He still remembered the way his lover’s eyes had shone when he saw it. The next morning he’d start his career as financial advisor in one of the biggest companies of the country. Satoshi had chosen it to make him smile a bit. He had seen how nervous he was and he wanted him to know that somehow, he’d remain by his side. _“Because I want you to always feel like that…”_ he had added when the other had turned his gaze to him. Since then, his lover kept making true this wish of Satoshi by wear it every single day…

 

“It feels nice…” Satoshi muttered, his lips ghosting on his lover’s skin.

 

“I have told you not to wait…” his lover whispered in his ear as he carried him to their bedroom.

 

“I want to wait for you… I don’t want to sleep in an empty bed… You’re not there to snuggle with me… I feel lonely…”

 

Satoshi heard a small chuckle. “Are you a little kid, Satoshi?”

 

Satoshi tightened his grip around his lover’s neck more. “Maybe not… but I’m spoiled… Someone always keeps me in his arms, whispering soft lullabies in my ear, till I fall asleep…”

 

“You are… but this someone can’t help do anything else, when you’re right there, next to him because he loves you too much…”

 

Satoshi felt his heart jumping when the other’s two lips, that till then were ghosting above his head, got attached to his hair. It was a soft touch, almost feather-like, but it was full of love. “I love you, too…” he whispered, his grip around his lover’s neck tightening.

 

He was carefully placed on the mattress before he saw the most beautiful pair of big, almond eyes looking straight into his, with adoration being reflected in them.

 

“Take a quick bath…” Satoshi whispered, his left hand tracing softly his lover’s cheek and his hot breath landing on the full lips, he so loved. “I’ll be waiting…”

 

“I’ll be fast.” The other smiled and gave a small peck on Satoshi’s lips before he started loosening his tie and taking his suit jacket off. Satoshi saw him taking his shirt off as he headed to the bathroom and couldn’t do anything else but stare… Sometimes, he couldn’t believe he was so lucky to have someone this handsome just for himself. His lover was admittedly sexy, his defined muscles adding to it. He liked the way they felt and twitched under his touch but above all, how safe he felt when these two strong arms were wrapping around his waist, keeping him close

 

Satoshi had woken up entirely by the time he heard the water falling in the bathroom and stood up to see what time it was. _12:20 am…_ He sighed… He never liked it when his lover was working till late. He worked in the museum of modern art and his working hours were always fixed. The other didn’t have this choice. He usually worked for more than nine hours on a daily basis, making Satoshi worry for his health, sometimes. He had never tried to change his mind though. He knew that this was what his lover wanted to do… There would always be the weekends. Then, they could escape from Tokyo… and do all those things they loved, spending precious time together.

 

Satoshi walked slowly till the window. The dark sky, surprisingly, was covered with small, shining stars. It was unlikely to see such a clear sky in the city, making him feel lucky whenever he had this chance. It reminded him of his teen years, when he lived in Kyoto… when he had first met _him_.

 

***

 

_“Hello. My name’s Sakurai. I have made a reservation for a room.”_

_“Mr. Sakurai Shun?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Satoshi looked with curiosity from behind the desk as his father checked the reservation. This family was obviously rich but that wasn’t what had won his attention. It was the boy that was standing a few meters away from his parents. He was looking around the room with a clear interest; as if he wanted to memorize every old photo or object. Satoshi’s family owned this house for centuries, which, since the beginning of the 20 th century was transformed into a traditional inn. _

_He found it weird. This young boy couldn’t be much older than him. The most he was fourteen years old. How could a teenager, who had come from Tokyo, find it so interesting? Satoshi found it fascinating himself, always interested in exploring a different part of the city, especially its historical center, because he loved art and everything that made him feel, as if he was “living” in the history but it was certainly unusual to find someone else, who also happened to have a similar, from what it seemed, point of view. The majority of his classmates wanted to leave and go to Tokyo or other big cities for their studies… they wanted modernity… at least, a different feeling of what someone could have in Kyoto. Perhaps, because it was in the nature of young people; to always seek for the new._

_“Sho? Come… We’ve got the key.”_

_The young boy, Sho apparently, hurried to his parents. Satoshi was left staring at him as he climbed up the stairs. Their eyes had met for only a couple of seconds but it was enough to make his heart skip a beat. He still didn’t know why but he felt that they may understand each other, even if, at first glance, they seemed to be quite different._

_~.~.~_

_“It’s beautiful!” Sho exclaimed happily once he saw the sight in front of him. Satoshi had suggested that morning to go up to the small hill at the north. From there, there was a perfect view of the palace and the river by its side. “You were right, Satoshi-kun! It’s indeed like a painting!”_

_“I often come here to sketch… It’s calming…”_

_“It really is! It’s as if everything I’ve read in the history books, takes a shape in front of my eyes!”_

_Satoshi smiled lowering his head. It was the third week of the Sakurai family’s vacations and he had come closer to the other. Sho was proved to be the same age as him, a couple of months younger to be exact, even if to Satoshi felt more like the opposite. During all these weeks, he had learnt how much the other loved to read books… not because he necessarily wanted to be the best student in his class; just because he liked to learn… he wanted to know everything… When Satoshi was invited to his room, the first Friday evening of their stay, he discovered a bunch of books for Kyoto; from historical to must-do ones. He, on the other hand, never liked reading… but he observed… landscapes… buildings… people… he loved taking in all those details…_

_“What do you love the most?” Sho asked as they sat under the shadow of a tree._

_“The sea…” Satoshi replied fast. He had loved the sea since he had first seen it drawn on a painting. The artist, whoever they were, had blurred different shades of blue, gray, red, even purple. Till then, Satoshi had thought of it as blue… but then he paid more attention whenever he had the chance to see it closely. He realized it was so much more… sometimes, reflecting the sky… creating a whole new picture… Ever since, he’d always paint sea-themed pictures. Sometimes, the colors would be a bit too striking but Satoshi didn’t care. Art wasn’t so much to put onto paper what your eyes were seeing but your soul._

_“We have a summer house in Yokohama… by the bay…”_

_Satoshi looked up in Sho’s eyes. “Really? It must be beautiful…”_

_“Why don’t you come to see it yourself?” Sho asked, his eyes keeping staring at Satoshi. “My parents have told me that our house is always open for my friends!”_

_“Friends?”_

_The other smiled. “Aren’t we?”_

_Satoshi frowned a bit as he thought all the time they had spent together since Sho arrived in Kyoto. They were almost always together. He realized that he laughed more than he usually did… Sometimes, it’s not about quantity but quality. Sure, he knew Sho for only three weeks but time couldn’t always play the same role…_

_“We are…” he said in a whisper. He realized at that moment that he believed it with all his heart. But if he did, why did a part of him feel weird about it? As if there was something else, as well, there; something that he couldn’t define it._

_“Then, you’re welcome whenever you can come! I’d be happy to have you there! I could guide you around, like you’ve done so far!”_

_Satoshi found himself smiling fondly at the idea. Even if he still couldn’t understand why he felt, as if something was missing, he already knew he wanted to pass more time with Sho._

_“I’d be happy to come to Yokohama, Sho-kun!”_

_He could only smile back when he saw the other smiling fondly. He closed his eyes, enjoying the soft morning breeze on his face. He had always felt peaceful, whenever he spent time there, but this time, being next to Sho, made him feel not only peaceful but also warmer inside._

_Yes… he really loved the idea of spending more time with Sho._

_~.~.~_

_Three years had passed by their first encounter in Satoshi’s family’s inn. All this time, Sho had visited him in Kyoto sometimes but mostly they met in Yokohama. Sho’s parents were always welcome to have him as a guest. Satoshi had realized that Sho didn’t have many friends… That was another thing that they shared in common._

_Satoshi was now standing in front of a blue door. It was similar to the one he’d always knock whenever he arrived at Sho’s summer house. This time, though, it was different. It wasn’t summer and he wasn’t in Yokohama but in Tokyo. This time, he wasn’t a high school student anymore. He had graduated a week ago, just like Sho. This time, he was standing in front of an apartment that was supposed to be not Sho’s but theirs. They would be roommates. Immediately, his lips curved into a smile that lit up his face. He loved this idea… Sho was proved to be this person that made him feel happy… genuinely happy… the one with whom he wanted to spend as much time as possible._

_Only three seconds after the doorbell was rang, the door opened and Satoshi was pulled into a tight hug. “Satoshi-kun! Welcome!”_

_Satoshi’s hands found the other’s waist as he hugged him back, the smile he already had turning wider. “I’m home…”_

_Somehow, everything about this felt right._

_~.~.~_

_Satoshi smiled when he saw the small post-it note on the coffee machine. When Sho had first told him of his idea to leave a small note instead of texting each other when someone was absent, he had found it a bit outdated but after the first try, he realized that he liked it… it was somehow more intimate… just like their relationship._

_Wish me luck for today!_

_Coffee is ready for you as well as your_

_beloved curry bread!_

_If I pass this exam, tonight’s menu has pizza!_

_Your BF!! :)_

_Satoshi smiled. Sho would always sign with the phrase ‘your BF’. It wasn’t the BF that always caught his attention… it was the word ‘your’… It had been a while since he had realized that what had been missing from the very beginning lied hidden there… in that ‘your’. He wanted the other to be his…_

_That day, it was Sho’s final examination. If he passed it, he’d become financial accountant. Satoshi didn’t understand exactly what a financial accountant did, but it didn’t matter. He was proud for Sho._

_A couple of hours later, he was in the kitchen checking the pizza he was baking in the oven. Once he was sure it was made, he turned off the oven and grabbed his keys. He hurriedly went to the small super market at the corner to buy Sho’s favorite wine. He didn’t need to wait for Sho to know that he would pass… He wanted to surprise the other, knowing well how much he loved his cooking._

_On his way back home, Satoshi felt a small tap on his left shoulder. He smiled as he turned around and saw Sho standing right behind him. “Congratulations!” he exclaimed before the other had the chance to utter a single word._

_“Eh?”_

_“I don’t need you to tell me! I already knew! Come! The most delicious pizza is waiting for us in the oven as we’re speaking!”_

_Satoshi, again, didn’t let Sho say anything in reply. He just took his hand into his and walked towards the apartment in a fast pace, without taking notice the curious pairs of eyes following them; nor Sho’s heavily blushed cheeks._

_They ate in a comfortable silence and then, chose to finish the wine, Satoshi had bought, while sitting casually on the sofa they had in the living room._

_“I can’t believe it…” Sho said out of the blue, his eyes having fallen on the small photo they kept on the bookcase. “When he entered this place, we were both starting university and now, we are no longer students… Years pass by so fast…”_

_Satoshi looked at Sho next to him. He could trace the nostalgic tone of his voice as well as the way his eyes were about to water up. “I always thought that I was the one who would easily become emotional but I guess you may be worse…”_

_Sho muffled a laugh. “Don’t you know what they say? People who live together for a long time tend to behave similarly…”_

_“Now, you’re a psychologist, too?”_

_“Maybe…” Sho said in a lower voice. “or I just know you and… me when I’m with you, too well… Maybe I know… us…”_

_Satoshi’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of the last word. ‘Us…’ Had he ever dared to think about it? He wished he could but he was afraid… They were friends… very good friends…_

_“Sho-kun, can… can I ask you something?” Satoshi was afraid but then again, he wanted to know. Now, that they had finished their studies, they didn’t have an actual reason to continue on living together… or at least, that’s how Satoshi thought… It didn’t matter much. He just wanted to know…_

_“Of course, you can. What is it?”_

_Satoshi bit his lower lip, not knowing how to start._

_“Satoshi…?”_

_Satoshi realized that Sho didn’t call him ‘Satoshi-kun’ like always. He hadn’t used any suffix… he had just called him by his name…  Could it be that…? He took a deep breath, as his eyes fixed on his lap. He couldn’t come to meet the other’s eyes. “Why did you never bring… well… anyone back to the apartment?”_

_It may have been Satoshi’s idea but he was sure he heard a small chuckle. “Why? Did you want me to bring?”_

_“No. I-” Satoshi cursed inside his head. He replied too fast; too loud; most probably, too obvious._

_“I didn’t need to, Satoshi” Sho continued, as if he hadn’t noticed the other’s discomfort. “I already had this someone…”_

_Satoshi thought his ears were making fun of him. ‘Had just Sho said that…? Does he mean that…?’ he looked at the young man next to him, who was looking back at him with his head tilted and his lips curved into a beautiful smile._

_“Sho… You mean…”_

_“Tonight, I was about to ask this someone officially on a date but he already gave me his answer earlier when he got my hand into his without noticing it… It wasn’t that I hadn’t noticed how much he cared about me… All those times he took care of me by staying by my side when I was sick; all those time he made sure he’d let me a sandwich when I studied till the early morning hours… I could see it but wasn’t sure if those small demonstrations of love and affection were due to his friendship for me or something more… something I realized with time that I wished for, more than anything…”_

_Satoshi didn’t know what to say. Sho had left him once again speechless. He realized that his feelings he had for Sho weren’t one-sided… they were returned… but then… it hit him. If they were returned, then it simply meant that they had lost time… precious time…_

_“Why hadn’t you said anything, then?” he asked with a trembling voice as he saw Sho taking his hand into his intertwining their fingers._

_“I wanted to be sure that you had realized it… that you **truly** wanted it…” Sho replied almost in a whisper as he pressed his lips on Satoshi’s forehead, before pulling him closer in his arms. “I wanted you to want it the same way I did…”_

_“Sho…”_

_Sho didn’t say anything. He just leaned closer… “Since the very beginning, when our gazes met, I found you interesting. Little by little, I realized how attractive you were; not only your look… your inside, as well. This hidden determination of yours… this devotion and passion you have when you’re occupied with something you love… the more I got to know you, the more I found myself attracted to you… You are beautiful, more because you’re ignorant of it. I realized that with you I can discuss whatever burdens my mind and you’ll make sure I feel better… We may look different but I know, Satoshi, that we’re not. I’ve come to realize that you’ve become someone necessary in my life… the one I need the most…”_

_Satoshi felt tears filling up his eyes. Sho was right… they were indeed not different… because Sho was also someone that he needed in his life. He also thought Sho was the most beautiful man in the outside as well as in the inside. His free hand came to caress the soft cheek he had longed to feel under his touch._

_“I love you…” Satoshi whispered. He said these three words without realizing it… but he didn’t need to… because once again it felt right… being held by Sho like this, keeping their gazes locked like this… it felt right._

_Sho didn’t reply. He just crushed their lips together for the first time. Satoshi’s hands hooked behind Sho’s nape, his hands getting lost into the soft hair as he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss even more. Yes, perhaps they had lost time… but then again, their kiss might have not been this perfect. What mattered the most was that they had all their lives from now on… and this was a long time…_

_***_

“What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to wait for me in the bed? It’s already late.” Sho whispered in Satoshi’s ear as he hugged him from behind and rested his chin on his lover’s shoulder.

 

“I was looking at our photos…” Satoshi replied locking his arms on top of Sho’s. He was staring at their two favorite photos. The one they used to keep in their old apartment from when they were university students and the one they took the first day they got the present one. On both of them there was the same small note on the side: _BFs._

“Sho…?”

 

“What is it, love?”

 

“When did the BF became from best friends to boyfriends for you?” Satoshi asked shyly, his voice almost like a whisper.

 

Sho muffled a small laugh and turned Satoshi around so that he could meet his gaze. Gently, he placed a small tuft, that was blocking one of his lover’s eye, behind his ear and cupped his cheeks with both his hands.

 

“Never…”

 

Satoshi frowned. “Eh?”

 

“Because I believe that what we were from the beginning was both. You’re my best friend and my boyfriend, Satoshi…”

 

Satoshi smiled. “You always love saying such things…” he whispered on Sho’s lips before he pecked them lightly.

 

“What happened to you, this late?”

 

“I guess I can be emotional for once…”

 

“You can be as much as you want but tomorrow… Now, it’s super late and I already have enough guilt that because of me you are up late till this hour… Come…”

 

Satoshi let his lover lead him to the bed. They both slipped under the covers and Satoshi immediately snuggled close to Sho, like he always did. “Now, I _can_ sleep…”

 

Now, he could because he could feel the soft, hot breath of his man landing on top of his head; he could feel the hotness that his body was emitting. He was feeling complete, calm, safe because he was in the arms of his best friend and lover… his man…

 


End file.
